


got sunshine in a bag

by fiskanel



Series: solve it, revolve it [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiskanel/pseuds/fiskanel
Summary: ‘Is everything okay?’ Sakusa asks, running through Atsumu’s hair and trying to catch his breath.‘Yes.’ In his post-orgasmic bliss Atsumu doesn’t exist as a person. He has a hoarse voice, swollen lips, watery eyes, and his semen is smeared between their stomachs. ‘It's okay.’
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: solve it, revolve it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 474





	got sunshine in a bag

**Author's Note:**

> [► playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5sY0i5nJFeQKVfuM2KLWwH?si=ZgiFLfgRSg-6nHnoACYWug)

The most valuable thing that Sakusa likes in their lives is the lazy morning sex when no one is in a hurry. Usually it happens on Saturday – their official day-off from Bokuto and their agency, - but sometimes plans have to be changed.

This morning welcomes Sakusa with curtains still closed firmly and wet Atsumu’s hair on his shoulder. Atsumu’s habbit of waking up earlier to spend as much time as he needs in the bathroom might be one of the best Sakusa’s ever encountered.

‘Did I wake you up, Omi-kun? Sorry,’ Atsumu who was scrolling through something in his phone puts it on the bed and kisses Sakusa’s shoulder. ‘Bokuto texted. Wants to see us by 12.’

‘If my opinion matters, I don’t want to see Bokuto today,’ Sakusa mumbles lazily, pressing his nose to the cool wet hair.

‘Ha-ha, Saturday, I know. But that’s it.’

He promises to make breakfast while Sakusa will be in the shower and 20 minutes later their apartment is filled with the smells of scrambled eggs and coffee, while Atsumu is plodding round the kitchen, opening the drawers and swearing in a quiet voice.

‘Can’t find your coffee mug, Omi-kun’, Atsumu calls him as he hears Sakusa leaving the bathroom.

‘I smashed it yesterday.’

It was so stupid: he just recalled the sudden sound of a gunshot, flinched, and the mug he wanted to put in the drawer slipped out of his hands, shattered into pieces. It was a miracle that Atsumu, napping in the armchair, didn’t wake up. However, the shatters now were flashing in the rubbish bin, and Sakusa had two scratches itching on his fingers right under the band-aids.

‘Oh. We’ll buy a new one today, then?’ Atsumu is watching him with immense sadness in his eyes.

‘And hydrogen peroxide,' Sakusa says lifting his hand with band-aids on it. 

‘Yeah, and hydrogen peroxide. Can I brew you coffee in a tea cup?’ he knows he cannot, actually. Tea cups are made for tea, coffee mugs are made for coffee. Glasses can be used for drinking water, milk, juice and other cold liquids.

‘That’s okay,’ Sakusa approaches him, closes the drawer and kisses Atsumu in the corner of his lips. ‘Thank you. Take-away coffee will be alright.’

They have breakfast and then go back to bed; the curtains are still pressed together firmly, the two blankets are a soft mess, their phones are on the table. It’s 8:00 in the morning. It’s Saturday. Sakusa would sleep for some more hours, for sure.

But not now, when Atsumu is straddling his hips lazily, lowering on his cock and sighing softly. One of his hands is resting on Sakusa’s shoulder, the other is touching his own cock, starting from the very base of it and up to the head of his dick, slightly squeezing it. He lowers again, when Sakusa brings his hips up and Atsumu can’t hide his gasp of pleasure, creating some incredible amalgama of “more”, and “Omi-kun”, and “please”, and “love”. Sakusa’s dick fucks him perfectly.

‘Phone,’ Atsumu manages to say when Sakusa replaces Atsumu’s hand on the cock with his own, leisurely running his hand along the entire length. He tries not to touch it with the whole palm so that the band-aids in his fingers don’t hurt the delicate skin. Atsumu throws his head back: everything is just too much. ‘It’s Bokuto.’

‘Then answer him,’ Sakusa brings his hips upwards, pressing the head of his cock against Atsumu’s prostate. From the way Atsumu’s body contracts around him mercilessly and from his soft moans, Sakusa wants to damn it all to hell and to stay in bed on his single day-off even more. The melody in the background and the vibration of the phone are being drowned in their sighs filled with pleasure. ‘Alright, we will now have sex with ‘Clint Eastwood’ by Gorillaz on.’

Sakusa grins as Atsumu strains and prepares to make a sarcastic comment, but eventually falls silent with another thrust of Sakusa’s hips. With his clean hand, Sakusa reaches for Atsumu’s phone on the nightstand, swipes to answer and turns on the speakerphone.

‘Hey, Atsumu! Morning!’ it is strange how cheerfully Bokuto's voice sounds at such an early hour.

‘Mhm,’ Atsumu barely brings himself to say anything. ‘What’s up?’

‘We have some problems. Well, generally speaking ... We all need to go to the police station right now. That one survived criminal claims that the stolen money is unlikely to be where he said. The police sent some people to that place and... nothing here? And now we are, like, fucked up?

‘Mhm,’ Atsumu slaps Sakusa several times on the thigh with his palm to stop moving, but nothing comes out: Sakusa grabs his hand and makes a couple of thrusts. Atsumu purses his lips so as not to moan too loud.

‘And that guy hasn’t said anything yet, they can’t interrogate him properly, moreover, this is our business, so we all really need to go to the police station now, and –’

‘You ruin our morning sex, Bokuto,’ Sakusa says, watching Atsumu swallow the air greedily under his touches and lift his hips chaotically.

‘Good morning to you, too, Sakusa! In short, we need Atsumu to talk to that guy again, then we’ll go to the office, and then we’ll see –’

Sakusa steadies Atsumu's hips, squeezing them harder and forcing him to freeze in a sort of passionate agony, and then he moves up; his cock presses right against the prostate, causing a moan.

‘So that was ... Weren’t you joking? Are you having sex right now?’

Judging by the way Atsumu looks now, he really wants to lie: to say that he just kicked his finger on the bedside table, or that his neck was pinched, because right now he is burning with shame and arousal at the same time, but Sakusa interrupts him.

‘Yes. Will be there soon,’ he reaches for the nightstand again, rejecting the call and all subsequent cries of “God, Akaashi, they really had sex there, Akaashi, I can never look into their eyes again, and talk to them, and all that sort of things, Akaashi!”.

Atsumu goes taut around him again and falls on Sakusa's chest, burying his nose into the crook of Sakusa’s neck and making a muffled moan.

‘Is everything okay?’ Sakusa asks, running through Atsumu’s hair and trying to catch his breath.

‘Yes.’ In his post-orgasmic bliss Atsumu doesn’t exist as a person. He has a hoarse voice, swollen lips, watery eyes, and his semen is smeared between their stomachs. ‘It's okay.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow this universe is getting a new twist, with new detective stuff to come
> 
> the collages are still [on tw](https://twitter.com/fiskanel/status/1224677556600832001)

**Author's Note:**

> [► playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5sY0i5nJFeQKVfuM2KLWwH?si=ZgiFLfgRSg-6nHnoACYWug)


End file.
